War of Wills
by betyou
Summary: AU. Kagome just landed her dream job. But not everything is roses. She has to deal with Inuyasha, her womanizer colleague that only sees her as a challenge and does his best to get into her pants, even thought he clearly shows a dislike of her. Rated M for language and Lemons.


Hey guys!

My second fic. Rated M for future lemon, language and possible violence.

Hope you enjoy. I put a bit of humor in the middle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the story of Rumiko Takahashi

She was high. She was powerful. She was the new chief editor of one of the biggest publishing companies in Japan. And only at the age of 27! Who would have thought? Kagome Higurashi Had just received the call of her life. She got the job!

She remembered her interview day, how she stared at the huge building with big eyes and huge hopes to land the job she wanted. And she got it. It wasn't a hard pick, as the lady that interviewed her had said; she was clearly talented, had a passion for reading, a great resume, the perfect personality for the job and obviously brilliant mind.

Tomorrow would be her first day at the company, Takahashi Publishing and she was more excited than she should be. Everyone warned her about the head of the marketing department, Inuyasha Takahashi, the youngest son of Inutaisho Takahashi, the owner and CEO of the company. Womanizer, joker, sarcastic and one hell of a head on his shoulders. His success at the company had nothing to do with his father, he was one of the brightest men in the field of marketing, and of course the company had only the best. Kagome still had to see that for herself. On the day that she went there for her interview, she had bumped into him in one of the corridors and he had been nothing but rude, " _Watch where you're going wench."_ And that was it. Rude bastard. But she had to give it to him: he had one hell of a body. Almost 6.3 feet, long silver hair, the most golden eyes she had even seen, and the cutest doggy ears a demon ever had. In a world where demons existed and lived in peace with humans, that was a dead gave away of his inheritance.

Kagome couldn't deny her immediate physical attraction to him, as probably any other woman in the building. She remembered seeing women peeking out of their cubicle to admire him. Or better, his ass. Not that she would blame them, but after that first sentence, he could be Brad Pitt himself that she couldn't care less. A man might have a fine body, but a fine body and a rude attitude was a no-go. Of course, she would never admit it out laud to anybody.

Putting thoughts of him aside, she opened her wardrobe to pick her outfit for the next day. She picked up a gray pencil skirt along with a light pink shirt and kickass nude stilettos. She loved her shoes. Shoes and books, her only passions in this world. That would explain her university studies along with a career in the editorial market.

After having lived the last 3 years in Boston to finish her Masters degree in North American Literature and to build up some resume, Kagome was back to Tokyo, in her own apartment in the suburbs of the big capital. Sure, it wasn't that big, only a one-bedroom apartment, but for her was more than enough. A bit far from the center, away from all the crowd and noise of the city center, but had a direct subway connection from her home to her job. She couldn't really ask for more. Looking at her cellphone to check the time and realizing it was quite late, Kagome went to bed, dreaming of the next day.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with a huge grin on his face without even opening his eyes. He knew he still had in his bed the two gorgeous brunettes on his bed, one on each side. His grin turned even bigger when he remembered what had happened in his bed last night. Oh boy, it had been a night to remember for years! He knew he did a good choice by picking up the 2 ballerinas on the bar that he goes with his best friend Miroku. Inuyasha looked at the watch still on his wrist and saw the time. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, I'm gonna be late again._ He scrambled out of bed fast and quietly so he wouldn't wake them up. He knew that Kaede, his housekeeper would take care of them. After taking probably the fastest shower of his life, Inuyasha picked a pair of black trousers and a red shirt, brushed his hair and put it up on a pony tail high on his head and ran out of the door. _Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, 9.45 am… Should have been there an hour ago!_ He thought about going by car, but quickly realized that with his hanyou speed he would be a lot faster.

He reached the company exactly 5 minutes later and ran about the 5 km that separated his house from the company, sweating and puffing heavily.

"Late again Inuyasha?" asked Sango, his assistant the moment she saw him when the elevator door opened again.

"You should have called me Sango" he loved Sango like a sister, he honestly did, but to the point to hire her as his assistant… What the hell was he thinking?

"I know" she smiled pretty at him," but it's sooooooo much fun to see you run for your life" Sango answered, still smiling. She really enjoyed working for Inuyasha. As a boss, he never gave her a hard time and the salary was pretty decent for an assistant. As a friend… Well, that was another issue. "Oh, that's true, you're dad wants you to meet the new chief editor. She's new here, and since you two are going to work together a lot he thinks it's better to meet right at the beginning" she explained as they both went inside his office, knowing he was going to try and bail or hit on the newcomer.

"A new one? What happened to the last one? I remember he wasn't here that long." He remembered Tamaki, he was a good person and a good editor. They didn't work together that many times, but he always had a good impression of the other man.

"He got a new offer in Hokkaido. Since his wife always wanted to move there, the choice was made" Sango actually enjoyed Tamaki. Very nice men, around the same age as her father, and a very fatherly figure. She was just hoping that the new one would be as easy to deal with as it was with Tamaki.

"Well, good for him. But do I really have to go and meet her? Can't I do it when I actually have to work with her?" Inuyasha was already dreading the meeting. He hated meeting newcomers to the company, as they always assumed that he was only there because of his father. Like he didn't really have merit on his own to land a job.

"No Inuyasha, you have to meet her before. And since this is her first day, your dad wants you to leave a good impression on her. Or at least as good as possible" Sango smiled again, wanting to piss him off just a bit.

"Hey, I can leave a good impression! Specially around women" Inuyasha smiled at Sango, knowing very well that she was the only woman in the building that didn't had feelings for him or any kind of attraction. She was with her heart set on Miroku, and he knew it. It was just too bad that Miroku couldn't see that Sango was head over heels for him.

"Hm, hm, let's pretend I believe that. She should be in her office now, and since your next appointment is only at 11am, I think you should go there now, present yourself and see what you think of her."

"So I can tell you later if we hate her or love her?" Inuyasha knew fully well that Sango would hate someone he hates or love. And vice-versa.

"Pretty much. I only heard the gossip that she is pretty good at her job and a very nice person to work with. But I would prefer to have more… Personal proves." And she could admit to herself, she was damn curious about this girl. She would have to convince Rin in HR to pass her CV to Sango.

"Like you don't have Rin for that?" He asked, talking about his sister-in-law.

"I do, but you know Rin loves everybody, I need someone with a sense of hate as well. Although you might have a bit too much of it."

"Fineeeeeee. I'll go there now. Where is she?" He asked, while walking out his office.

"Same as Tamaki. 48 floor, when you get out of the elevator turn right and the last door at the corner. Her name is Kagome Higurashi." Explained Sango.

"Kagome" Inuyasha tried her name on his lips. He liked it. A different name.

"Yes. And don't go and try to get in her pants. For all you know she might even be a lesbian" Sango warned, since that happened in the past. Inuyasha had tried to hit on a girl in accounting for 2 month without success, until the day that her girlfriend came to the office to pick her up for lunch.

"God, do you have to remind me of that everytime?"

"Yes, of course I do! I couldn't live with myself otherwise. Now go. I expect you in 20 minutes with a full report."

"Geez, going boss!" he mocked. "You're going to pay for lunch since you're feeling so bossy today."

"Go!" Sango started reaching for his ears, his weak spot.

"I'm going, I'm going. Just don't touch the ears."


End file.
